


Story of a scar

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Trainverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And Natasha ain't dead, And Scott Lang and Loki are buddies, And everybody is cool with Loki, Basically Endgame never happened, Explosions, Friendship, Human shield, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Scott Lang, Hurt/Comfort, Just MCU guys telling exploits, Kinda, Loki has long hair in this 'verse, Scars, Self-Sacrifice, Think TWD Jesus season six but black, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Shuri is curious about a new scar that Loki had. While in a train compartment and with the help of Wanda and Scott, they tell the story of how it came to be.Action friendship, whump.Loki and Scott centric
Relationships: Scott Lang & Loki
Series: Trainverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Story of a scar

"I just don't get it." Shuri said, staring intently at Loki, who was in front of her in the train compartment. "Because I've seen a lot of your injuries heal in mere hours, and yet you have scars too. Like that huge one in your stomach? The neck? That near your eye? That wasn't there last time I saw you, by the way."

"I have a few questions too. A) when on earth has she seen you shirtless? B) where has Wanda gone should we be worried? And c) what she said is all very interesting I would like to know about the scars too."

Scott Lang said, next to Loki.

Loki smiled and he sipped his red wine. A service not provided by the train but well...It suddenly materialized. Many Jesus christ jokes had happened. They were going to Montreal and decided that they weren't taking a jet. Or a plane in general. Too quick, too polluting, too.... Uninteresting. So they were on the train to Montreal, chatting up. Loki, Scott, Wanda and Shuri in a compartment and Bruce, both Peters and Natasha on another.

"Well, shall we see... Princess Shuri saw me shirtless when I was invited to her land and found there were some royal baths, wonderful place, what was it called, jacuzzi? A true marvel. Miss Maximoff wanted to talk about something with our dearest Natasha, I assume she will be back shortly. And as for how I scar... It depends on the severity of the injury. Very grievous injuries such as the one on my neck will leave a permanent mark. I could hide it, of course, I mastered glamour before I could even speak, but there are some... Some scars I like to flaunt. So people know just how dangerous I am, how much I can survive."

"Huh. That's cool about the glamours." Shuri said. "We may have to go into more detail some time. But for this train ride... That eye scar?"

It was fairly big scar just next to the left eye, two red long crooked lines that crossed each other, starting from the temples down to the cheekbone.

"Well, it is a riveting story, isn't it, dearest?"

Scott begged to differ.

"Riveting? We nearly died. I still have a limp. You couldn't see out of that eye for weeks."

"Good story, though."

"So you were together, then? When that happened." Shuri said, more and more curious by the minute.

"Well, there was this man..."

"But why just talk... When we can see?" Wanda said, coming back inside and throwing some of her red lights in the compartment. "Would you mind if I...?"

"Please do, Wanda. Your magic is always a pleasure to the senses."

And so they were seeing it, images appearing in the red mist in the middle of them.

Images of a man, a man who had worked in several intelligence agencies and with the Intel from those was now going after every alien being or even anyone who sympathized or harboured aliens.

There had been some refugees from the ship Thor and Loki had arrived in and so the Avengers had gone to defend them from this extremely anti-alien aggressor who also happened to have tech suits and weapons no one was supposed to. The most dangerous weapons from the most dangerous countries.

Steve, Bucky and Natasha were evacuating the people while the rest of them tried to contain and eventually stop the madman. But he hadn't been alone, and in between explosions and fighting underlings, they'd been separated. Scott and Loki were running away from some bots that were apparently impervious to magic, and kept shooting at them. 

And then there was an explosion, one of the drones or whatever they were had had a countdown and Scott had just... Acted. Loki had been there, with this big eyes and Scott had just thrown himself on top of him, held him tight. It wasn't a logical thing. Loki was stronger, older, and more durable. But still... He had wanted to. Needed to. 

Loki pretended to be absolutely OK with his past. Laughed about Thanos, about Odin, about everything. But he wasn't as whole as he pretended to be. Whatever had happened before he came to Earth (the void, he called it) and whatever had happened in Sakaar before Thor arrived had hurt. As had hurt to know that his father and mother lied to him his whole life. As had the Hulk, and being impaled and... Loki tried to hide all his hurts behind his long hair and some self-deprecating jokes and Scott felt like he'd found the little brother he never knew he had. So of course he'd had protect him. He became bigger and covered all of the God. 

Scott's leg had been badly affected in an explosion, was practically hanging by a thread. Loki's ears were ringing and his cheeks were crossed by tears that weren't supposed to be there. Thousands of bits from other battles, from other explosions were running through his head, thousands of other hurts. But he couldn't.... couldn't freeze. 

Someone had put their life on the line for him, held him as the explosion happened. And got hurt too. He needed to fix this.

He began the healing process on his friend's but it was an arduous, energy consuming charm and he was already practically depleted.

"Loki, no, you'll kill yourself. Just help me to someplace hidden. He wants you, not me."

Loki's breathing was loud and difficult. He knew. But he needed to fix this.

"Loki, leave."

"NO"

"Loki...he...."

But while he was still in the middle of healing there was another explosion and somehow he was there. Him, the man that had started all of this nonsense, covered in that impenetrable suit, supposedly made to protect, only ever used to kill...

" Loki, go!"

Loki could leave as the explosion had thrown him away from the man... But Scott hadn't and now was on the hands of the man that had unleashed this hell.

And yet, there was a small smile in Loki's lips. He was covered in debris and bloodied, but there was a serenity in him. Slightly unsettling.

Loki didn't go.

"You don't want him. You want me. I'm the alien scum, aren't I?"

And he walked, majestically towards the bad guy. The man threw Scott aside and smiled maniacally.

"Oh, I'm going to have some fun with you."

"Drop your weapons!" That was Falcon's voice on top of them. But the man had Loki on his grip, covering him and anyone who wanted to shoot him would have to go through him.

"You'll be better off without him anyways, Avengers. We don't need monsters to defend us, huh?"

There was an strange green-gold knife covered in something semi liquid caressing Loki's face.

"You come after me, I bury this acid covered blade on his heart."

Wanda appeared there too, and the Hulk who roared loudly. But they couldn't do anything. Whatever they did, if they went against the man, it would hurt Loki too.

"But that would be too quick for you, wouldn't it, scum? No, a knife in the heart is too easy and painless. I think I'll go for your tongue, yes... Then a hand, then then the other... But first of all..." 

The knife was next to his eyes now. The knife covered in acid. Any other time he would have been afraid and doing anything and everything to get himself out. But not now. Now, even as the knife played in his face Loki was calm. Hopeful.

Beacause unlike other times, when he'd been alone, when he'd been afraid... This time he trusted. And even the knife broke skin and burned his face, Loki trusted. And with good reason.

"What are you smiling at, scum?" 

"Irony." 

It happened in a split second, just as the man was getting into his eye. All of the man's weapons were focused on him. Turned against him. Scott threw one of those drones at the man and despite being in an explosion for the second time in an hour Loki felt free, liberated.

And fuck, so terribly light-headed.

"Sam!!!"

Scott screamed and Sam was there, picking Loki up from the wreckage, only half-conscious and with his face burning and bleeding.... While an angry Wanda and Hulk dealt with the suit of the man and the man himself, Loki looked at his friends with his one good eye.

He'd been protected. He'd even shielded. For once he had given himself up and it hadn't ended badly. He had people he could trust and who looked after him.

That was worth a scar. "

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Wanda said, dissolving the vision and smiling. 

"That was... Wow. I mean, it was indeed a good story in that explosions and friendship and self sacrifice and watching Loki let himself be cut like that..." Shuri was... Mind boggled. She'd seen it so clearly, damn, as if it she had been there herself. 

And then she smiled, suddenly really happy that she had taken the train instead of a plane. She looked at Loki and Scott in front of her, one with that long black hair, the scars and the gravitas, the other with that honesty, that light in his pale eyes and decided that these white guys... They were more interesting than she or anyone else had given them credit for.

"We should hang out with you guys more, I think. Scars and all."

Loki drew an enigmatic smile. 

"Name the day and train, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! 
> 
> If you did, please do tell! Request for this verse ope, btw ;)
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
